Path of Truth
by Toastythetoaster
Summary: Josh leger wakes up on his 18 birthday like any other day, but this is the day of the exams and he is determined to ace these exams with his blaziken Flare, but secrets are uncovered and he hunts for the truth only to be confronted by the one person he hates the most.


_**Path of Truth**_

_This is my first one so sorry if my spelling is bad or my information isn't spot on._

_I am open to suggestion's just pm me and I will see what I can do._

_**Chapter 1**_

I woke with a start as my alarm clock went off,

"Goddamnit that's loud, why do I keep resting my head so close to that dumb thing." whatever I thought as I got dressed today was a big day for me not only my 18 birthday but it was the pokemon exams to see where we would be placed in the academy. You would either be placed in the classes for the "gifted" or the ones for the people who still had to develop their skills with their pokemon.

I walked in to my kitchen in my tiny little 2 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment. It was a nice find rents pretty cheap and it isn't in the worst spot or condition in the world. I approached my cabinets and checked for anything to eat, I had thought I still had some cereal but I wasn't sure where I had put it away last.

"Ahh There you are!' I exclaimed as I reached for the small box of frosted flakes. I walked across the kitchen and grabbed a bowl filling it with cereal. Paying attention to the tv I walked over to the table and sat down. Apparently there had been numerous break-ins in the area. Even a occasion where some pokemon and jewelry were stolen. I went to take a bite of my small breakfast when I remembered I had forgotten milk. Sighing I got up and reached for the fridge only to be dissapointed by the sight of a milk carton with less than enough to fill a quarter of the bowl.

I finished my bland breakfast and turned the tv off putting the bowl down in the sink for later. I walked to my room grabbed my pokeballs and headed out not knowing what to expect from these exams. At the college there was a crowd of people socializing just standing around talking. Then there was me just by myself trying to prepare myself for the upcoming exam. Maybe it is time i told you a little about myself now that we have the time.

My names Josh leger, and as you know I just turned 18. My preferred pokemon that is my main companion that I would protect with my own life is my Blaziken she is female and I have had her since I came across her just mindlessly walking through a forest all on her own. She had a sad look on her face that I couldn't just ignore so I took her in, and since then we have been amazing friends. Her name that I called her all the time was Flare, and she liked it so it stuck.

I let her out of her pokeball and tucked it away. she usually hated being in it except at night when she was really tired and wanted somewhere cozy. She came out and gave me a hug of excitement I wasn't the only one excited about this day apparently. talking she asked in a slow manner as if thinking of what to say

"What's going... to happen...during...the exam?"

Now would be a nice time to mention that pokemon can learn other languages but it proves very difficult and takes alot of patience and time. Luckily for me I had a lot of time seeing as I wasn't the most popular kid when I was young.

"I am not to sure what to expect so we will just have to wait and see." I replied. Suddenly a voice came over a intercom explaining everything we would need to know about the exams.

"There will be 3 different exam types that everyone and their pokemon must participate in." The voice boomed, "The first exam will test the bond between the pokemon and their trainer, the second exam will be about your pokemon knowledge and the knowledge of your pokemon, and lastly the final exam will be all about your pokemon and how it can fight. Lastly you have 5 minutes to think this over and then come in for the exams to begin."

"Well this should be pretty easy for us" I mumbled to Flare " We both have a pretty good understanding of each other, you know english and you are a amazing fighter, but lets not underestimate anyone since we have not seen them fight yet."

With that we headed into the building and took a seat in the auditorium where we would be picked to head to certain exams first.


End file.
